


My Moonlight Lover

by TornThroughTheSwan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Begging, Bloodplay, Dom/sub, Hallucinations, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Gore, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TornThroughTheSwan/pseuds/TornThroughTheSwan
Summary: Jack is inducted into SEP Program and soon the beginnings of Overwatch are founded; his Commander is Gabriel Reyes, a man who dwells in the shadows and catches the fancy of the new inductee. However, as time goes on Jack develops feelings for this dark man and finds himself stuck in more “interesting” situations than he ever imagined.





	1. Shadow Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!! Your local Vampire AU Smut Writer has returned with a new fic for the Overwatch Big Bang collaboration!!
> 
> The warnings are everything you'd imagine with a Vampire AU fic, the blood, the dark stuff, all that good jazz <3
> 
> The real shout out goes to the wonderful artist that I collaborated with for this fic, Pocketnoodl (whom I also wrote Leviticus for because holy fuck are they amazing!!)
> 
> Please enjoy this fic and the even more amazing art that was done for this!! <3
> 
> (Thank you to fastuspavus for being my beta! :3)

Jack was staying in pace with the rest of his group, the daily runs barely making him break a sweat but the rest of the group was looking haphazard.

He prided himself on his running; it was one of his best attributes to sprint and not lose his pace or get winded.

 

‘Breath in, breath out…..in step  with each foot’, he chanted to himself.

 

However….it was unnerving to see that dark figure off to the side, watching precariously and casting an ominous shadow of his own.         

 

It was his Commander, Reyes.

 

Jack had only been in the Soldier Enhancement Program for a week, but there was something…..different…about how his Commanding Officer acted. It wasn’t the same like most of the hardass officers back in the basic training….no, there was something else.

 

He had an aura that was overpowering and intimidating, but strangely….alluring?  
  
Jack felt himself getting distracted with fleeting thoughts; shaking his head and re-focusing on just running.

 

One foot in front of the other, he repeated in his head as he lapped around the track, trying not to look over in the stands where Reyes was watching from the overhang.

 

Only 20 more laps….

_“……tantalizing_ _…..~_ _”_

 

There had been a faint whisper, but it felt like it etched across his entire being.

 

“What?” Jack said, stopping and looking around, confused at what he had heard.

 

He had to be hearing things….

 

“Morrison! Keep running or there’s 20 more laps added on for everyone!” Reyes barked from the overhang.

 

Jack heard everyone groan and quickly resumed running, puffing his cheeks out and deciding that it was just the heat getting to him.

 

After 19 laps, Jack was at the final stretch.

 

‘Only 400 yards to go….’ He thought, breaking into a sprint to show everyone that he still had that last push.

 

 _“400_ _….._ _”_ Jack heard that voice again, but steeled his mind and continued to sprint past the rest of the group with a shit eating grin.

 

He was nearing the finish, going to end with the best time of the group and hoping to gain brownie points with the Commander.

 

’50 yards Jack’ He thought, almost there-

 

 _“……look at you_ _…”_ The voice got louder.

 

Jack felt his blood begin to run cold, not able to discern where it was coming from, the voice a growl but almost recognizable…

 

 _’10 yards_ _…’_ He puffed out a breath, at the end of the line.

 

 _“…are you afraid_ _…~?_ _”_ The voice murmered, a slightly chilling purr across his veins.

 

‘1 yard….’ Jack gasped, feeling like he was about to pass out all of a sudden.

 

 _“…..shadows_ _….boy scout._ _”_ The voice hissed, and as soon as Jack crossed the line; he looked over to his Commander….in the shadows…

 

Jack felt his heart stop and lurched forward, tripping-

 

But not before his bright blue eyes widened as they made connection with Reyes’s eyes-

 

Eyes which were burning an ominous red and a dangerous smile that was being aimed directly at him.

 

‘Is anyone else seeing this??’ Jack internally screamed.

 

Time seemed to slow as he fell into the ground, watching as Reyes’s smirk turned into a toothed smile, and what looked like sharp canines in his mouth were licked with a promiscuous action.

 

Then Jack made contact with the ground and it all went black.

 

 

 

 

 

Jack snapped awake, looking around and seeing himself back in his room.

 

Had it all been a dream….?

 

There was a slight movement and then at his side was his Commander.

 

“Feeling better, boy scout?” Reyes mocked, crossing his arms and looking only mildly concerned.

 

Jack himself jolted at the nickname, as he had heard it…..

 

“I’m fi-fine sir.” Jack coughed out, trying not to embarrass himself. Reyes just arched an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

 

“Try not to show off next time huh? Had to carry your white ass all the way to the infirmary and then here.” Reyes said, a snicker at the end of the sentence.

 

Jack felt himself beginning to heat up uncomfortably. Despite the aggressive and mean behaviors Reyes exhibited, Jack always found himself craving his attention.

 

He looked at Reyes’s eyes suspiciously, but they were those deep brown irises….not red….

 

“Trying to woo me Prom King?”

Jack snapped back out of his thoughts and blushed a little. Reyes had caught him looking for too long.

 

“No sir, thought there was something on your face.” Jack said, looking to the side.

Reyes arched his eyebrow again.

 

“And…?”

 

“I was just……seeing things.” Jack muttered under his breath, hoping Reyes would leave him be. He was beginning to see that image again of him with the lava red irises and the fanged smirk.

 

“Try to work on that, hmm?” Reyes said, turning and leaving towards the door.

 

“Oh, and Soldier….” Reyes said, stopping at the door when he opened it.

 

“Yes sir?” Jack asked, looking up at his Commander.

 

“Try not to get eaten out there….” He said with a blank face, but Jack could hear the laugh in his tone.

 

The door was shut and Jack nearly screamed.

 

‘What was happening?? Was this all a lucid dream??’

 

Jack huffed out and then realized another problem.

 

His cock had gotten hard during Reyes’s conversation despite his best efforts, as that terrifying but enticing image couldn’t leave his mind.

 

And Reyes’s weird comment didn’t help……

 

‘Maybe a shower would provide relief,’ Jack thought. He had hit his head pretty hard after all, and needed some time to relax and now….work off this issue…..

 

Jack got out of the bed and searched for a towel and baggy pajamas. It was a very late hour, so there wasn’t going to be anyone at the showers and Reyes had his own private one he had heard.

 

He wasn’t going to risk anyone in the hallway seeing though….

 

The walk to the showers was an awkward one, with the aching cock between his legs not leaving despite every morbid thought he could think.

 

Getting to the showers and hiding in the furthest one, Jack turned on the warm water and let it wash over him.

 

As the water started to relax him, his mind drifted to what he had hallucinated….

 

Sharp fangs that looked like they could pierce flesh…..

Eyes as red as blood itself….

 

Jack’s eyes went hooded as he started to imagine what it would be like if Reyes did look like that…

 

He had already thought about his Commander before in more ways than one, but this was a new development for his brain.

Jack looked to see if anyone was around, and when he couldn’t see or sense anyone, he let his mind wander.

 

What if he really was what he had seen…? Those teeth and those eyes…they looked….like a vampire’s.

 

Would he want to drink his blood…? Jack mused, imaging Reyes pinning him against the shower and breathing in his ear.

He panted out, reaching down and stroking his cock, thinking of how it would play out.

 

_“Scared_ _….boy scout?_ _” The familiar growl in his ear asked, a fanged smirk from his commander._

_Jack barely could speak, being pressed against the wall and those razor edged teeth only inches from his collarbone_ _…._

_“..No.._ _” Jack whispered, panting more as Reyes_ _’s hypnotic eyes captured his lidded ones. He leaned down and kissed him harshly, tongue pressing through Jack_ _’s lips and entwining with his own._

Jack groaned at the thought of Reyes just taking what he wanted, the danger and the thrill making his cock throb more. He started to speed up his strokes and braced against the wall as the water splashed down his back.

_“You smell so good_ _…..I wonder what you taste like_ _…~_ _” Reyes purred, their kiss turning sloppy and more tongue than anything. Jack could only groan in agreement as a sharp claw dragged up his thigh, drawing out blood that spilled down the drain._

_“What a waste_ _…._ _” Reyes said, looking down at the wound and cupping it to gather some blood. Jack whined more, arching at the sting._

_“Here_ _…have a taste of yourself_ _…~_ _” Reyes purred again, taking the pool of blood, coating his fingers and then shoving them down Jack_ _’s throat._

Jack gasped at the thought, his cock throbbing even more at the abuse and played with the head.

Would Reyes even be this way…? …...the sheer thought that the Commander would be something so…sinful was making his blood boil.

_“That_ _’s a good boy_ _….I bet you could take my cock with no issue_ _….would you like that, pretty boy?_ _” Reyes mocked, dragging his fingers out with a trail of blood and saliva._

_“….I would_ _…._ _” Jack breathed out, feeling himself aching for attention._

_“Mmmm_ _……how deliciously easy you are_ _….are you like this with everyone..~?_ _” Reyes asked, cupping Jack_ _’s face and dragging a serpentine tongue up his jawline._

_“N-no_ _…” Jack whimpered, feeling Reyes move to his throat. There was a slight dragging of his fangs across the skin, barely breaking the surface and Jack_ _’s breath hitched._

Jack was lost in bliss, imagining him so close. He wasn’t sure why he was so hard from the thought of getting bitten, but it was euphoric.

_“Bend over pet_ _…~ Show me how good you are for me_ _…” Reyes ordered in his ear, nibbling on the shell with his fangs._

_“Y-yes_ _…sir_ _” Jack panted out, turning around as Reyes gave him space and arching his ass out._

Jack did the same motion, arching back and with one hand stroking his cock and the other starting to finger himself, imaging Reyes doing it.

_“What a good boy, Jack_ _….taking so many already_ _….~_ _” Reyes growled, leaning back over him to nibble at his neck._

_Jack started to beg with every push of his fingers, wanting Reyes_ _’s cock inside him already._

He imagined the fangs so close to his neck…..and the large cock that Reyes would have barely pressing into his ass.

_“Don_ _’t get eaten out there_ _…._ _”_

_Fangs sunk into his neck and Reyes thrusted deep inside of him, bottoming out in one fluid motion._

Jack cried out Reyes’s name and thrusted three fingers inside of himself, roughly abusing his prostate as much as he could at this angle.

“Oh god…” Jack whined, stroking more and more as he imagined the feeling of the bite on his burning skin.

His orgasm was so close, his cock a deep red and swelling slightly.

 

_“Good boy_ _…~_ _”_

 

“Reyes! Ah! Ah~!” He gasped, thick spurts of cum covering his hand and some splashing on the wall. He saw stars and black for a second as his orgasm slammed into him, the intensity one he hadn’t had in a long time…

 

_“Don_ _’t think you_ _’re safe from me_ _…._ _”_

 

He slumped down in the shower as the orgasm subsided, the water long having turned cooler, leaning  against the wall, panting out.

 

It had felt amazing, as he gasped for air and ran a hand over his veins on his throat….

 

‘How did I get this way……?’


	2. Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of this wonderful fic!! <3

Jack spent the next week trying in vain to avoid Reyes’s line of sight in drills and avoiding him at all in every other situation.

It was hard, to say the least. Reyes was making the drills more intense as well, as everyone’s SEP injections began to take more effect. Some in his group had already dropped out due to sickness, while others were thriving much like Jack was.

 

Well, if thriving was having dangerous thoughts of your superior.

 

Jack had noticed he was having more “nightly sessions” than he had ever had before, and in partial blamed it on the injections. But he knew that was only hopeful wishing, as the full reason was that damn hallucination.

 

Today’s drills were practice sparring with others, and Jack was waiting as people were paired up.

He scanned the rest of the group for who could possibly be a challenging opponent, as he himself wasn’t the largest, but he wasn’t weak either.

 

‘Good,’ he thought, only two could prove an issue, both of which were much larger and bulkier soldiers.

“Carl and Hoss, you two together!” Reyes barked out, assigning another pair.

 

Jack started to feel a little bit of anxiety, as each pair was sectioned off he began to realize there was an odd number of people in the group…

 

“Jason and Maria, you two with one another.” Reyes said, and then Jack was the only one left.

 

He gulped as Reyes turned and smirked at him.

 

“Looks like you got unlucky today Morrison.” Reyes remarked, angling his head towards the last mat.

 

“I’m assuming I’m paired with you sir.” Jack said, trying to maintain composure.

 

“Assumption is correct, soldier.” Reyes said, walking over to the mat and taking off his trademark hoodie.

Jack watched with wide eyes as the tight muscle shirt underneath hugged every curve on Reyes’s form perfectly, and stretched as he started to limber up for the mock sparring.

“Something on my face again Prom King?” Reyes mocked, cracking his knuckles and waiting for Jack now.

 

Jack felt his face turn slightly red at his Commander mocking him again, but he steeled his nerves once more and walked onto the mat.

 

There was no warning as Reyes struck at him, Jack having to side step immediately. He felt his adrenaline rush as Reyes wasn’t going to go easy on him, especially since they were both equal size.

 

The only issue was Reyes was a skilled veteran in hand-to-hand combat, where Jack was fresh from recruit training and barely a few weeks into the SEP.

 

He was going to try his damn hardest, and felt like he was putting up a good fight. As soon as he faked Reyes a few times, he went to strike himself.

Reyes himself was smirking again and just quickly side-stepped Jack then going to turn Jack around and hold his arm to his back.

 

“Not thinking of counters farm boy, only thinking of first strike.” Reyes said from behind him.

 

Jack huffed and then used his right leg to twist around and kick Reyes’s foot out from underneath him.

 

He succeeded, but didn’t account for Reyes pulling him down with him. There was the impact again and then Reyes flipping them over to press his face to the ground.

‘How is he this fucking fast?’, Jack thought, knowing that he was fast himself but Reyes…..was unnatural.

 

The position wasn’t a good one either as Reyes was pressing down against him and….

 

Jack felt himself blushing as those sweatpants Reyes sported didn’t hide _much at all._

He wasn’t going to let his Commander get at him like this though, even if he wasn’t trying to do anything other than teach Jack.

“Maybe I am sir.” Jack said as he arched back to knock Reyes backwards. It actually caught him off guard and allowed Jack the two seconds he needed to whirl around.

 

As Reyes landed on his back with an “oompf” Jack proceeded launch himself and land on Reyes to place all his weight on him.

As soon as Jack landed on top of Reyes, he pressed all of his body down to try and hold Reyes down to win the sparring match, but then he made a mistake by looking up.

 

Reyes had been normal for the entire fight, but as Jack looked up, _his eyes were-_

_Red, hypnotic and bubbling, Jack felt hypnotized and stuck in his spot. He looked around, but there was only a room of darkness._

_“So, finally_ _…….got you Boy Scout_ _…~_ _” Was the dangerous purr he heard from his Commander._

_“This is a dream, this has to be a dream, a dream-_ _“ Jack was saying, still on top of Reyes but unable to move._

_“Not a dream, but I think you_ _’re about to have a nightmare_ _…._ _” He hissed, leaning up and dragging that serpentine tongue Jack had imagined he would have up his face._

_Jack shivered and panted out, feeling overwhelmed and on fire. He felt claws dragging up his sides and clawing at his skin, drawing blood as it cut into his flesh._

_He moaned out and tried to not look more at the man-_

_No_ _…….vampire underneath him._

_“Look at me_ _……Jack._ _”_

_The sharp hands cupped the back of his head and angled his face to look into the glowing red eyes of his Commander._

_The fanged smirk that he saw had his entire being fall apart._

_“Are you afraid_ _……?_ _” Reyes asked, one of his hands reaching down to palm at Jack_ _’s crotch and stroke him through his sweatpants. Jack gasped out at the sudden bold movement and leaned his face into Reyes_ _’s chest._

_“I_ _’m_ _…..I_ _’m not!_ _” He cried out, hoping that whatever this was would end or go somewhere; one of the two. His cock was aching again, as Reyes continued to palm him and stroke, torturing him._

_“Hmm_ _…..most would be_ _…._ _” Reyes purred, dragging the other hand through Jack_ _’s golden locks and then inhaling the deep scent that was only Jack_ _’s._

_His smell was intoxicating._

_Jack himself couldn_ _’t help himself and started to buck into Reyes_ _’s hands, matching in motion with his strokes._

_“Please_ _….please_ _…” Jack began to beg, his blue eyes making connection with Reyes_ _’s red ones and pleading. The vampire smirked and kissed the blonde, viciously and bit down on his lips._

_Jack cried in bliss into the kiss, feeling the sharp fangs puncture and Reyes lapping at the bleeding wound._

_As the vampire drew back and cupped Jack_ _’s face once more, Jack was lost in the sight._

_His blood was dripping from his mouth and Reyes was licking his lips, not letting a single drop go to waste._

_“Come to my quarters_ _……..midnight_ _…if you dare.._ _” Reyes said._

_Jack was panting, as he processed what had just happened and then felt a sharp pain across his head._

 

Jack opened his eyes after clenching them in pain and he looked down at his Commander, who then immediately threw him off.

“Cocky, Morrison.” Reyes said, getting up and straightening his clothing. Jack was dazed and couldn’t believe what was happening, and tried to shake his head as his Commander was walking off.

 

“Mock sparring is over everyone, you’re dismissed to your quarters!” Reyes barked, having the most neutrally stern face he could ever have.

 

The rest of the pairs looked over at Jack who was disheveled and in confusion. He got up immediately and tried to scuttle out before anyone could see his massive boner that was plaguing him once again.

 

The sprint to his room was an uncomfortable one, but as soon as he made it he slammed the door and slid down, panting and trying to catch his breathe.

 

‘Did I really hallucinate all that…..?’ He asked to himself, pressing his hands to his face and groaning.

 

His eyes widened in shock as the pain hit him-

 

_Pain in his lips and his sides._

“Oh no…” Jack said, getting up and going to the bathroom to inspect his body. He looked in the mirror and gasped, nearly falling over.

There were small puncture wounds on his lips, healed but definitely there….

 

“No, no no….oh god.” He said, starting to shake and reached to take his shirt off…

 

“Please don’t be there….” Jack whispered, but a part of him was begging for it to be true.

 

He took off his shirt and closed his eyes.

He couldn’t.

 

This couldn’t be true.

 

He opened his eyes and went pale.

 

Scratch marks, all up his sides, still red and throbbing were right where he had ‘hallucinated.’

 

Jack collapsed to his knees and felt his heart racing.

 

He gulped as he remembered the words…

 

_“Come to my quarters_ _…._ _”_

_“At midnight_ _….if you dare.._ _”_

Jack couldn’t tell if he was gasping for air because he was scared….or because he was excited.

 

‘Those eyes….the fangs….god..’ He thought to himself, his cock still throbbing and hard.

 

He clenched his teeth and got up to go run a shower and get rid of his problem.

 

Once again, he imagined Reyes taking him, taking everything. It was embarrassing, as he was on the ground of his shower panting out for the vampire, unable to control his imagination from what was to come.

 

‘Shit…’ Jack thought, looking down after he came, still not satisfied. Sighing to himself, he got up and turned the shower off and got ready.

 

When he threw on his basic t-shirt and pajama pants, he looked over at the clock and felt his heart start beating fast again.

 

11:50 pm.

 

‘Was it a dream……?’ Jack thought to himself, asking as he still felt himself getting ready to walk towards Reyes’s quarters.

 

It was like he had no control of his body, each step to his Commander’s quarters like a mile in itself.

His quarters were at the end of a hallway in the base, all by itself.

 

He had heard it had been by Reyes’s request to be by itself too…

 

Jack passed a window and saw the moon outside, bright and full.

 

‘A full moon…..how fitting…’ Jack mused.

 

As he came up to his door, he hesitated with reaching a hand up to knock…

 

‘There’s no going back…’

 

_“Are you afraid_ _….?_ _”_

_“Boy scout~?_ _”_

He knocked on the door and felt his blood run cold.

 

The door opened and there was a slight purr from the shadows….

 

“Jack…..”

 

He walked in and closed the door, looking around the room and then catching the familiar red eyes.

 

Reyes was sitting on the edge of the large bed that in the room, was complimentary of him being a high ranking officer. There was a cigarette in between his teeth, the sharp fangs of his glinting slightly in the moonlight that came from the open window.

 

It was so erotic, the sight to Jack. Shadowy but pristine were the words that came to his mind…..

 

Reyes was wearing an open-zipped hoodie but was shirtless underneath, and Jack couldn’t help but be lost in the sinews of muscles that slightly moved with every breath he took from a drag of the cigarette.

 

“See something you like, _rubito?_ _”_ Reyes asked, flicking the cigarette butt out the window and getting up to walk over to Jack, who was lost in thought.

 

Jack couldn’t talk, his heart beating loudly that he was sure Reyes could hear. As the dark man…..vampire….closed in on him he could smell the nicotine and exotic smell that was solely Reyes.

 

“Hmmm….~?” He purred, lifting up Jack’s chin to have him focus.

 

“I….I, do…” Jack breathed out. Reyes smiled, Jack shivering at how close those fangs were and how……enticing they were.

 

“Tell me…..tell me what you want….~” He purred, starting to kiss Jack’s chin lightly, waiting for Jack to react.

 

“Give me permission…..~” Reyes whispered in Jack’s ear, causing goosebumps to run across his skin.

 

“………….” Jack could only gasp lightly, starting to drown in the light touches from him.

 

“Let me…..”

 

Jack’s eyes were going lidded as the kisses went to his throat.

 

“….devour you.”

 

Jack gulped and looked at Reyes.

 

“…..please.”


	3. Indulge in Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3~
> 
> Please enjoy, and prepare for a slit....plot curve <3

Jack felt his breathe hitch as soon as he muttered the word, the blood in his veins running cold as he watched Reyes’s eyes brighten. The serpentine tongue flicked out to lick his lips and run across them, enticing Jack with invitation.

 

He felt those familiar hands run up his side, but it wasn’t a dream…..no they were solid and in the flesh, sliding his shirt up and dragging ever so slightly across the bare skin it exposed.

 

Jack was breathing heavy, slowly drowning more as Reyes was peppering his chin and neck with kisses.

 

It wasn’t nearly as rough as he was expecting it to be, but the shivers that were slowly crawling up his spine were telling him this was barely beginning to start…

Reyes dragged his tongue up Jack’s throat and began to nibble on his ear, hissing quietly.

 

“Your heart is thrumming…….sure you’re not scared pretty boy~?” Reyes began to mock again, making the situation much more familiar.

 

Jack blushed deeply and realized that his heart was hammering, but he fought back by kissing Reyes forcefully himself. The vampire smirked into the kiss and started to walk them backwards to the large bed, snaking his sharp hands down to grip Jack’s firm ass and squeeze.

 

Jack gasped and broke the kiss, feeling his blood starting to heat up as he stared into the hypnotic red eyes of his Commander. His cock was swollen and throbbing in his pants, ever so painfully as Reyes pulled them back into the bed with Jack over him.

 

“I’m….I’m not, sir.” Jack panted out, a little bit of drool starting to escape from the corner of his mouth as he spread out on Reyes’s lap.

 

“Mmmm~……you just like calling me ‘sir’ don’t you…?” Reyes asked, playfully dragging a finger under Jack’s chin while resting his other hand on his hip.

Jack was burning up, unable to fight against Reyes and just nodded, starting to slightly buck his hips to get any sort of friction for his aching cock.

 

“Ahhhh~, what a good boy.” Reyes purred, sliding the hand on Jack’s hip to barely ghost across his crotch, giving him a tease of attention.

 

“…gah, please….Reyes…” Jack panted out, his bright blue eyes pleading to the molten red ones watching him hungrily.

 

“Please what, pet~?” Reyes coyly asked, grinning with those sharp fangs. Jack only panted more and then gulped, leaning down to press his face into Reyes’s neck.

 

Everything about his Commander was toxic, dangerously inviting and making Jack light-headed. He was sweating and breathing in Reyes’s scent and trying not to pass out from the sheer euphoria.

 

“Please…..do something…” Jack muttered into his skin, unable to form words. He felt hands caressing his hair and then reaching to take his shirt off.

 

Jack leaned back a little to help Reyes with his shirt and shivered when the cold air wisped across his bare chest. The slight breeze from the open window ghosted across him, but did nothing to ease the burning of his very blood.

 

“How delectable…..~” Reyes purred again, leaning down to suck on one of Jack’s nipples and play with the other, nipping and dragging his sharp teeth on the abused nub.

Jack cried out softly as Reyes continued to suck on his nipples and drag his claws up his sides, drawing blood from the wounds that were already there. The pain was intense, but there was a wash of pleasure with it as Reyes moved up his neck again to pepper it with kisses, dragging his sharp fangs across his veins.

 

When Reyes moved back up to kiss Jack again, Jack made sure to open his mouth to try to press back against his Commander.

He heard Reyes growl and lace his tongue with Jack’s, establishing clear dominance over Jack as they kissed feverishly. Jack could only keep up for a little bit before allowing Reyes’s long tongue explore his mouth and drown him further.

 

Jack had to pull back for air, groaning out when Reyes snarled and leaned back, showing off his broad chest.

Jack could barely contain himself as his cock was aching for more attention, but one look at Reyes had him wanting to do whatever he wanted.

 

Those red eyes were hooded and Jack watched that devilish chest rise and fall with every breath, but what caught his attention was the large bulge in those loose sweatpants.

Jack licked his lips and looked at the vampire, almost asking for permission.

“You want to please your Master…~?” Reyes asked, bucking his hips ever so slightly to get the point across.

Jack gulped and breathed out, leaning over Reyes.

“I do…..” He said, starting to kiss on Reyes’s chest and lap at his dark nipples.

“Good…..~” Reyes said, smirking and stroking the back of Jack’s head as he let the blonde indulge himself. Jack was lost in passion, loving how Reyes tasted and was salivating at the thought of getting to please him.

Jack wasn’t sure where this new feeling had come from, but he was loving every second of it.

Reyes was petting him heavily as he started to move down his chest, alternating between kissing and lapping at his skin.

 

 

When Jack reached Reyes’s clothed erection, he looked back up at the vampire for a split second.

The slight nod and hiss he received made him shudder before mouthing at Reyes’s clothed cock, teasing the vampire a little.

Reyes moaned and bucked up, letting Jack know he wanted him to do more than just ‘toy’ with him. Jack watched as the vampire started to drag his sweatpants down, letting his large cock free.

Jack took a second to admire the thick girth, already pulsing with a red tip that had a slight dribble of precum. He went and started to lap at it, moaning slightly at the musky taste and smell.

 

As Jack started to suck on Reyes cock and take it further, the vampire got more vocal, groaning out and letting hisses and snarls of approval etch across Jack’s entire being.

The breeze from the window came through again, and Reyes looked at the sight in front of him.

The moon light was making Jack’s white skin glow, and the sight of his puffed out cheeks as his cock went in and out of his mouth was beautiful.

Jack’s lips were red, and he slightly gagged when Reyes started to thrust up, not expecting the vampire to be so forward. He looked up through hooded eyes as he just let Reyes begin to fuck his mouth, the pace starting slow but picking up with every thrust.

 

“What a good pet~, letting your Master take what he wants…” Reyes hissed, dragging a claw across Jack’s face to make him bleed. Jack was moaning and whimpering, loving the abuse and the taste of his blood in his mouth, sloppily trying to suck Reyes’s cock as it was thrusted in and out.

 

Reyes was loving the tiny noises Jack was making, starting to feel his cock throb and thicken. They were both groaning and Reyes leaned back, clawing on both of Jack’s shoulders and thrusting into his mouth as his orgasm was beginning to build up.

 

“Fuck……Jack~” He purred, clawing deeper to drag more blood from his shoulders, the smell of the delicious liquid stinging his nostrils. Jack could only moan as Reyes was coming to his first orgasm, whining as he felt his cock start to throb in mouth.

 

“Open your mouth wide cariῇo….~” Reyes said, leaning up and pulling Jack’s face off of his cock.

Jack felt a thrill up his spine and opened his mouth, eyes lidded and looked Reyes straight in the eyes as he let him cum all over him.

 

Reyes snarled as his orgasm hit him, his cock pulsing and streams of white spurting into Jack’s open mouth and some on his face. His eyes glowered red as Jack took all of it, licked his lips and nuzzled Reyes’s cock.

 

“What a good boy….~” Reyes purred, looking at the blood and cum dripping from Jack’s face. He was beautiful under the moon light, moving up to kiss the vampire.

It was so hypnotic, Jack thought as he crawled across the dark expanse that was Reyes’s skin, watching as those red glowing eyes beckoned him further. All of his fantasies were coming true and more, all in an expanse of a day.

 

As he leaned down to kiss the vampire, he felt a new surge of pain as Reyes dug his hand into one of the wounds on his shoulder to get fresh blood.

 

Jack watched with hooded eyes as Reyes dragged his bloody hand down from the wound all the way up his neck, trailing the blood up to where their mouths were connected. As the vampire pulled back from the kiss, he leaned over to start lapping up the bloody trail, murmering about the exquisite taste.

 

“What a beautiful taste….I’ve never had blood so…..rich and sweet~..” Reyes purred to Jack, listening to the blonde moan so beautifully and sultrily.

 

Jack was in total bliss, his cock throbbing under his boxers and aching for attention from his Commander, in any way.

 

“Do you want my attention……Jack~?” Reyes asked, pressing a light kiss to his lips and looking at him directly, those red eyes burning straight into his soul.

 

Jack could barely breath out the word “yes,” wanting Reyes to do whatever he wanted to him.

 

“Do you trust me…?” Reyes asked, stroking Jack’s arm as blood was running down it profusely. Jack felt his heart speeding up.

 

‘What was he asking….?’ Jack thought. Reyes leaned over and pressed more kisses to his neck, moving down to the large vein and lightly dragging his fangs across his skin-

 

Jack’s eyes widened and felt his heart stop for a second.

 

_‘Is he asking what I think he_ _’s asking_ _….?!?_ _’ Jack felt the thoughts race across his mind._

Jack’s brain shorted and he did the only thing he could think of.

 

Run.


	4. Missing the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4!!! Hope you guys aren't getting bored here ^//^

Jack had never felt his limbs carry him so quickly to his room, it was like he had almost teleported there. As soon as he had slammed the door shut and fell to his knees, the sheer shock hit him.

 

‘Reyes isn’t going to forgive me…..’ Jack panicked. They had been sexual, hell he still had some blood and semen on his face still. And even worse, he knew what he was now.

 

The sheer thought of Reyes coming after him was frightening, but the worse thought was…

 

Reyes never talking to him again.

 

_‘What have I done_ _….?_ _’ Jack began to ask in his mind._

The thoughts raced through his mind all over the place, before he started to quietly sob and walk to his bed. He didn’t know what to do, as it was all so very sudden.

 

As he started to lay on the bed and sob more, Jack closed his eyes, hoping that it was all really what Reyes had called it…

 

A nightmare.

 

 

 

 

The next month was draining and painful for Jack.

 

The SEP final injections had taken their toll on him, and he felt sicker than ever. And Reyes….

 

His Commander showed essentially no emotion, no readable actions other than an even more hellish Drill Commander.

 

He barely even looked at Jack, barking orders and running them through the courses harder and faster than ever.

 

Jack himself didn’t dare look at Reyes, without fear of emotions slamming into him. It just seemed like, everything was normal but…..it wasn’t.

 

Jack knew Reyes was hurt and/or upset.

 

 

 

By the fourth week, Jack was mentally falling apart. He was sick, Reyes was even more distant, and his heart hurt.

He had undoubtedly, fallen head-over-heels for his Commander, who was also a vampire.

 

But he didn’t know how to remedy it.

 

His thoughts distracted him as he was running, falling far behind the front of the pack and near the end. His breaths were not in pace, and he felt exhausted after six laps and there were 34 more.

 

“Not at the front of the line anymore eh Sunshine?” He heard a voice coming up behind him say.

 

Jack immediately recognized who it was, but was shocked to see her running in the SEP group.

 

Ana Amari, a brilliant Egpytian woman who was a specialist in long-distance combat and special-healing forces, was running in pace with him.

 

‘But why….?’ Jack asked.

 

“Miss Amari! I didn’t realize you were running with us today!” Jack blurted out, not answering the question.

 

Ana simply smiled and laughed.

 

“I just sort of snuck over to see how my old partner in crime was doing, but didn’t want him to see me.” Ana said, staying with the pack and hiding in plain sight.

 

“Your old partner…?” Jack asked, trying to look around to see if he recognized anyone else in the pack.

 

“Oh! Commander Reyes! He and I go very far back, it feels almost like a _ges_ when I think about it.” She joked, but Jack almost stalled.

 

“A-ages….?” Jack sputtered, looking over for the first time at the shadowy overhang where Reyes usually was watching. He didn’t see him, however that didn’t mean that he wasn’t there…..

 

“Yep! We met when he was much younger and such, a pretty rambunctious type of guy. I honestly thought he was sort of cute myself but he’s a very picky type aha! But he’d been talking about you to me a lot Sunshine.” Ana mused, not breaking a breath while keeping in pace with Jack.

 

Jack felt shivers run up his spine at what she was saying, trying not to feel like he was going to be sick.

As the laps continued on, Jack was getting weaker and weaker.

 

Ana began to notice too.

 

“Sunshine you’re not looking too swell…” She commented, placing a hand over his forehead as they were running.

 

“I’m fine…..I pro-“

 

Jack didn’t get to finish the sentence as he felt the bile rising in his throat and immediately detoured off the field.

He barely made it to the shadowy back area before he threw up violently, unable to hold himself up. Sinking to his knees, he coughed and tried to catch his breathe when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

“You aren’t well and you know it friend.”

 

Ana had side-tracked and followed him, now patting him on the back trying to help him out.

 

“I know I just need to talk to the doc-“

 

“Not just that, your heart too.”

 

Jack went still and turned, looking in disbelief.

 

“Let me tell you a few things.”

 

 

 

Ana had walked Jack back to his quarters and helped him lay down to cool off. Embarrassingly, she had made him strip to just his boxers because of him sweating and then giggled at the marks still littered across his body. 

 

“Ah, so Reyes did get ahold of you….” She mused out loud, pressing a cold cloth to his forehead.

 

“You know what he is, don’t you?” Jack asked forwardly, sighing at the coolness.

 

“I would hope I would, since I changed him! Aha!” Ana laughed again, starting to also take out some things from her pack which looked like packets of herbals.

 

Jack flinched and looked at Captain Amari, who he had never seen an inkling of that before. Reyes…..Reyes was shadowy and quiet, which matched the stereotypical ‘vampire.’  
  
But Ana?

 

She was often seen in the bright light of day, cheerful and not a hint of fangs…

 

Her smile now said otherwise, as those ever so familiar canines were present and in an oddly warming feeling, Jack felt happy to see them.

 

“Shocked?” Ana asked, starting to lay what looked like red petals across his body.

 

“I can’t say I’m not…..but at the same time I’m not too frightened.” Jack said honestly, wondering how many more here were vampires.

 

“Reyes understood otherwise.” She said, then switching over to some sort of balm to rub over the marks scattered everywhere.

 

Whatever she was using was amazing, feeling like cool mint into his flesh. He felt calmer too, his heart not beating as fast and his heat flash ebbing away.

 

But her comment still hurt, and Jack knew it.

 

“I know……I just…I panicked.” Jack said, looking at her sadly.

 

“In all honesty, Reyes is not known for his preparation for these types of things, so he was hasty and should’ve been slower….however, I’m gonna let you know something.” Ana said, putting away her things and then leaning over to look at Jack.

 

“You’ve been the only person he’s shown remote interest in, in the 100 years he’s been switched.” Ana said, smiling.

 

Jack’s eyes widened and then he blinked, trying to comprehend what she had said.

 

“Only……me?” Jack asked out loud.

 

“Mhmm….he’s strangely picky about everything, his blood, his clothes, and god forbid a mate.” Ana joked, kicking back and crossing her legs.

 

“But why me? Why not someone not so…..I don’t know.” Jack started to ask, not sure what he was trying to get across.

 

“Vampires are strange about who we choose, and not always sure why we feel the way we do. But I can guarantee you that Reyes doesn’t just ‘fall’ for someone.”

 

“We barely just met! And I fucked it up too….” Jack looked down, starting to feel sick again.

 

“I’m sure if you….tried to maybe talk to him, that he would be more than willing to give you a chance to ‘make’ it up to him.” Ana winked on that last comment, smirking.

 

Jack blushed, wondering just how much she knew about the whole situation….

 

“I’m gonna leave out now as my own mate is waiting for me across the base, but do try to get some rest Sunshine.” Ana said, patting his cheek playfully and then leaving for the door.

 

“Oh and Jack?”

 

“Yes ma’am?”

 

“He’s a sucker for moonlit dinners with some nice tequila and blood shots.”

 

She winked again and left out the door, shutting it quietly and leaving Jack to his thoughts.

 

He himself was blushing intensely, not sure of what to do with this information.

‘I should probably……try to make it up to Reyes….’ Jack asked himself, looking around the room. Letting out a huff, he tried to close his eyes for a quick nap if he was going to really do this later tonight.

 

 

 

Several hours later, Jack was nervously shaking as he set up a make-shift table with a white bed sheet over it next to the open window.

 

It was sort of funny, that once again it was a full moon.

 

_‘How coincidental_ _…’ Jack thought._

 

He set down an ash tray, a large red candle and then the bottle of the most expensive tequila he could find. Next to the bottle were two shot glasses and then a little ice bucket with a packet of medical blood.

 

Sneaking the packet of blood out of the medical ward had been stressful, as he had simply went to get some aspirin for a ‘headache’ and when the medical personnel had not been looking he bolted for the cooling room where they held all the emergency plasma.

 

He let out another sigh as he hoped Reyes hadn’t ripped up the small letter Jack had slipped under his door and ignored him.

 

But time would tell.

 

Fifteen minutes passed….

 

Twenty….

 

After an hour, almost to midnight Jack was about to give up, tears slightly at his eyes for even thinking this was a good idea.

 

Then there was a knock.

 

His heart skipped a beat and he tried to not rush over to the door and rip it open, instead maintaining composure and opening the door.

 

The blush on his face returned as he was met with Reyes not in that hoodie anymore, but in a nicer black button shirt and dress pants.

 

The same red eyes were glowering, almost daring him to tell him to leave, while his hair was slightly messy with his curls.

 

“C-Commander.” Jack managed to get out, widening the door and letting him in. Reyes raised an eyebrow and then smirked as soon as he walked in, seeing the little attempt at a ‘romantic’ dinner next to the window.

 

Jack was already sweating nervously and feeling like this was a huge mistake, Reyes not saying a single word.

 

“Well Prom King, you gonna woo your date or should I be the one leaving this time?” He snarked, turning and looking at Jack with daring eyes.

 

Jack puffed out his cheeks slightly and walked over to the table to pull out the chair for Reyes, making a motion for it.

 

Reyes snickered and then sat down, leaning back and noticing the cigarettes on the table.

 

“Marlboro Reds…..interesting.” Reyes commented, taking one out and lighting it for a drag. Then he noticed the tequila and blood packet, eyes lowering.

 

“Amari has been here talking to you hasn’t she?” Reyes said, blowing out a stream of smoke and reaching over to inspect the tequila.

1800 Coleccion Blue Agave; not a brand you just ‘knew’ to buy…..or easily get.

“She uh…..may have been here…” Jack admitted, watching as Reyes set up the two shot glasses and looked at him suspiciously.

 

“Why the change of heart _rubito?_ _”_ Reyes asked, pouring a shot for him and a shot for Jack.

 

“I’m going to be honest and say…..I’m not sure.” Jack admitted, looking at Reyes directly, waiting for a reaction.

 

Reyes simply blinked, then took another drag of the cigarette, watching Jack’s face intently.

 

Jack had never felt so burned by a simple stare before, and started to shiver underneath the intense gaze.

 

Then Reyes laughed.

 

Jack was caught off guard by the action, wondering what was so funny.

 

‘What did I do so wrong…?’ Jack began to wonder, feeling the tears at his eyes welling up-

 

_“Come here,_ _mi luz de la luna~_ _…”_ Reyes purred, leaning back more for Jack to come over and sit.

 

Jack gulped and looked at the man across from him, then got up over to him.

 

“Reyes…..I’m so sorry about lea-“

 

“Gabriel, mi cariῇo…..call me Gabriel.” He asked, reaching up to softly cup Jack’s face as he pulled him into his lap.

 

Jack was stunned and didn’t know how to form words, only gasping as his skin lit aflame with Reyes-

 

No, Gabriel’s touch.

 

He adjusted himself into Gabriel’s lap so it was comfortable for them both, letting himself get lost into the smoldering red eyes that looked like they were going to devour him.

Gabriel leaned in and kissed him, softly at first and then getting stronger, sucking on Jack’s lowing lip to make it bloody and red.

When he pulled back from the kiss, his eyes caught the ice bucket again.

 

“And……what might this be…~?” Gabriel asked, reaching behind Jack to grab the blood packet and inspect it.

 

“Amari said…..you liked blood and…..tequila shots…” Jack panted out, blushing at the accusing stare.

Gabriel smirked and looked the packet over as Jack was watching him intently.

 

“And is it just by coincidence that its….. _your blood in this packet?_ _”_ Reyes snarled, licking his lips and looking at Jack.

 

“Mmmm…..maybe not…” Jack tried to joke, but was only able to breathe it out as Gabriel was slightly bucking up against him, dragging a hand down his hip and thigh.

 

“Cocky….Morrison…” Gabriel said, biting into the packet and then using the puncture holes to pour blood into his shot glass.

 

“…mine too…” Jack breathed out, looking at the drinks. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at his request, biting his lip.

 

“You’re not a vampire cariῇo…..” Gabriel said, kissing Jack’s chin lightly, looking at him with hooded eyes.

 

Jack gulped and felt his heart begin to race…

 

This was it..

“Make me one then.”


	5. Eternity

He watched as the words hit Gabriel, and when it did, Jack had never seen such a fervent shade of red before.

 

His eyes had flashed and turned carnivorous.

 

_“Te devorar_ _á._ _”_ Gabriel growled, leaning up to capture Jack in the most passionate kiss he had experienced yet. It was nothing short of teeth and tongue, Jack trying to not get overwhelmed with the sudden aggression.

“Ah~….Gabriel…” Jack panted, pulling from the kiss and trying to catch himself. Gabriel, allowing Jack to catch his breath, finished pouring blood into Jack’s shot.

 

But he didn’t pick them up, not yet.

 

He started to pepper Jack’s neck with kisses, tonguing sensually at his large jugular while starting to edge Jack’s top off. He lifted his arms to help with it and moaned when Gabriel latched onto a nipple.

 

Gabriel wasn’t nice this time, biting down and drawing blood from his chest, causing Jack to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He was gasping for air as Gabriel sucked and lapped at the wound, dragging his canines across Jack’s flesh to tear as deeply as he could.

 

Jack was beginning to feel light-headed from the blood loss, trying to get as much oxygen to his lungs as he could. Gabriel pulled back from the wound, blood spilling down from his mouth as he gulped.

 

“Give me your wrist….. _mi amor~_ _…”_ He purred.

 

Jack’s heart was beating so fast, his eyes focused on Gabriel as he took his left arm.

 

Gabriel started to kiss down Jack’s arm, keeping his molten red eyes on Jack’s crystal blue ones.

 

“I want you to watch me…..watch me when I turn you….Jack…~” Gabriel said, reaching his wrist and kissing it lightly, like it was his world.

 

Jack was shivering, feeling the adrenaline rush coming as Gabriel bared his fangs, opening his mouth-

 

_“Are you afraid_ _….?_ _”_

 

Fangs punctured flesh-

 

_“Make me one._ _”_

Jack screamed out when he felt it, the fire splitting up his veins when Gabriel began to drink his blood.

There was no pain like it, the feeling indescribable.

 

“G-Gabriel! Oh…..God..!” Jack cried, watching as Gabriel pulled from the bite, blood pouring down Jack’s wrist from the wound.

 

He leaned up to kiss Jack’s neck lightly, almost as an apology for the pain.

 

“Hold on cariῇo……~” Gabriel whispered against his skin, and then bit straight into Jack’s jugular, as deeply as he could.

 

Jack was sure his scream was heard across the entire base; holding onto Gabriel as the large canines sunk deep into his flesh.

 

Then the sensation hit him.

 

Warmth flooded across his body, but it wasn’t the fire like when it started.

 

No…..it was a different warmth….erotic almost….

 

Jack started to feel his cock coming to life, the sensation making his entire body warm up and shiver at the same time. Gabriel’s fangs in his neck no longer felt wrong, no`

 

_It felt so right._

His eyes were going hooded as Gabriel took a long drag of blood from him, pulling back to lean up and kiss Jack.

 

“Look at you…..already turning so prettily~..” Gabriel praised, stroking Jack’s cheek and watching his blue eyes melt into deep red.

 

Jack was panting, overwhelmed by his hyper-sensitivity that hit him all of sudden, the touches amplified by ten-fold. His pants were becoming uncomfortably tight, as he tried to buck down against Gabriel to let him know.

 

“Mmmm…~..? Need something…~?” Gabriel asked, reaching back to take his shot now.

 

Jack glared and licked his lips, watching Gabriel knock back the tequila with blood in one swig. When he set the shot glass down and reached over for Jack’s, he purposely brushed his other hand across his crotch ever so lightly.

“Ah~….a little problem~?” He joked, holding the shot glass and leaning back.

 

“Give me the shot glass Gabriel…..you know what you’re doing…” Jack huffed out, moaning when he felt his fangs starting to grow and bleed inside his mouth.

 

His eyes flashed wide.

 

_The blood was_ _……euphoric!_

“I see you got a slight taste of your own blood….hmm~?” Gabriel laughed, holding the glass still in one hand and starting to un-button his bloody top.

 

“I warn you…taking a full swig of this might make you….. _worse_ than you already are~.” Gabriel purred, nonchalantly opening his top to reveal that sinful chest. Jack couldn’t take much more of this teasing, leaning over to the glass in Gabriel’s hand and opening his mouth, licking his new fangs.

 

“Give it to me~” Jack said, finally letting go of that last shred of fear as the blood-lust took over.

 

Gabriel smirked and tipped the glass over to pour into Jack’s mouth, watching as he closed and gulped it down, some dribbling out of the corner of his mouth.

 

“Messy…..” He said, reaching up to wipe at the corners. Jack moaned, the burn of the strong alcohol mixed with the sweet blood was delicious.

 

And like Gabriel had said, he felt the immediate change as soon as he drank it. Jack smirked and then lightly bit at Gabriel’s thumb that was wiping away the residual drink, sucking on it while looking at him playfully.

 

“Tch, _puto_ _…..~_ _”_ Gabriel said, pushing his thumb further into Jack’s mouth to play with him.

 

Jack was aching for Gabriel, his cock throbbing painfully in his pants and his entire body aflame for him to touch. He sucked and lapped at his thumb, hands reaching to splay across his chest.

Gabriel pulled his thumb out slowly, loving how quickly Jack had let the blood-lust consume him. His own cock was pulsing, his entire being just wanting to smother Jack and fuck him until he screamed.

 

But he wanted to have some fun, as a young vampire’s blood-lust, _especially a first blood-lust,_ was always the strongest.

 

Jack whined and leaned down to start kissing at Gabriel’s chest, looking up and pleading. His beautiful red eyes were entrancing, and Gabriel growled at how easily submissive he was getting.

 

“Get on the bed…~” He growled seductively, running a hand through Jack’s now whitening hair.

 

_That_ _’s new_ _……_

Jack leaned back into the touch and gasped, not wanting to move from Gabriel’s body.

 

But those burning red eyes were telling him otherwise; making Jack move towards the bed with a dark promise. He stretched out onto the bed and rolled onto his back, shucking his pants off to give himself some more freedom.

 

Gabriel got up and tore off his bloody top, then proceeded to remove his nicer pants that also were covered in Jack’s blood.

 

Jack was watching him strip so intently, his mouth watering at the curves and muscle that Gabriel had, perfection and hellish all in one dangerous package. Jack’s eyes trailed from all of that onto focus of the large tent in his boxers, making him moan at just the sight.

 

“Now…..where did we leave off….~?” Gabriel purred, crawling onto the bed and positioning over Jack’s chest. He hovered his wrist over Jack’s face and sliced his wrist open, letting the blood ooze and pour into Jack’s mouth.

 

Jack was in bliss, opening his mouth wide and letting the blood spill down his throat. It was a different taste than his own, a smoky flavor with a touch of metal that burned so deliciously as it went down.

He leaned up, trying to get more, his fangs growing in hunger as he was craving it more than his own blood.

“Ah ah~……you want more…~?” Gabriel taunted, pulling his wrist back and lapping it himself, teasing Jack on purpose.

 

“Oh god yes…..please.” Jack begged, gasping out and reaching up to stroke Gabriel’s chest.

 

“Pleasure me then......~” Gabriel purred, lapping at his wrist more, getting more blood in his mouth and then leaning down to kiss Jack.

 

Jack moaned when Gabriel’s tongue entwined with his, spilling the blood into his mouth. He pulled back, a small trail of saliva and blood connecting their two mouths before Gabriel licked it away.

 

“I’ll do whatever you want……oh God I will…~” Jack panted out, leaning up again to nuzzle at Gabriel’s clothed cock, mouthing and sucking lightly.

 

“Show me…~”He hissed, roughly running his hands through Jack’s hair and bucking down while baring his fangs.

 

Jack groaned and reached up to pull Gabriel’s boxers down, his large cock springing free. It was already hard and heavy, pulsing slightly and a small amount of precum at the tip.

 

Jack opened his mouth and extended his tongue, noticing that it was much longer than normal, and starting to lick up the underside of Gabriel’s cock.

 

The low growl of approval he received made his own cock throb, encouraging Jack to go further. He licked stripes, tracing the vein up to the tip and wrapped his lips around it.

 

Gabriel hissed out as Jack started to take him deeper, thrusting down slightly, throat fucking him.  Jack moaned around his cock, his eyes lidded where only a sliver of the hot red was showing.

 

The vibrations from Jack moaning made Gabriel thrust harder, praising Jack for taking him so well.

Jack just gripped onto Gabriel’s thighs and let him slam his cock into his mouth, drool starting to pour out of the corner of his mouth. He was loving the abuse and sucked as hard as he could, moaning louder and louder.

 

Gabriel was panting out, roughly pulling Jack’s head back and dragging his cock out of his mouth.

 

Jack’s mouth was wide open, lips puffy and red as he was gasping for air. Gabriel himself was panting out, looking at Jack with dangerous red eyes.

 

Jack then had an idea, licking his lips and stroking up Gabriel’s thigh.

 

Gabriel let out a hiss and was watching Jack with interest, wondering what he was doing…..

 

Jack then tugged Gabriel to move him forward, and at first he was caught off guard-

 

Gabriel groaned when he felt Jack take a swipe over his hole, and then promptly splayed his legs apart so Jack could angle properly.

 

“What a _sinful_ action…~” Gabriel moaned out, pressing down a bit to get Jack to pick up the pace.

 

Jack took another swipe at his hole, loving how pleased Gabriel was at his bold move. His own cock was aching, begging for touch but Jack wanted to make Gabriel scream….at least once tonight.

 

He thrusted his tongue up, hearing Gabriel hiss again as he began to lap and suck at a fast pace. Gabriel started moving his hips ever so slightly, rubbing down as Jack’s tongue swirled inside and out.

Jack moaned at how delicious Gabriel tasted, his musky scent deep and Jack loved how much he was smothering him.

 

“J-Jack…..~” Gabriel moaned out, Jack’s tongue snaking up further and then flicking back and forth.

He felt Gabriel shivering slightly, and the lewd noises coming out of his mouth were so delightful to Jack’s ears.

Jack continued to thrust his tongue back and forth into Gabriel’s ass, reaching up to spread his ass apart further to thrust deeper.

 

He looked up while he was treating his Commander, and nearly came right then and there.

 

Gabriel’s head was thrown back, mouth agape and his chest heaving as he moaned Jack’s name like a saving mantra. His cock was weeping and a deep red at the tip, his muscles rippling as he moved in rhythm with Jack’s tongue.

 

Jack was pleased with himself, getting Gabriel so un-wound and on edge, moaning as he thrusted his tongue one last time and then pulling out, licking his lips.

 

Gabriel looked down at Jack, chest heaving for air and his cock heavy.

 

“… _mi cielo_ _….~_ ” Gabriel panted, leaning back and snarling. Jack groaned himself, leaning up and stripping his boxers off. He hissed when his cock was free, aching and red.

Jack began to reach under to stroke himself, but his wrist was caught.

 

“No….~ I’m going to make you cum _without_ touching your cock…” Gabriel growled in his ear, nibbling on the shell. Jack moaned and whined, but Gabriel glowered with a threatening snarl.

 

Jack’s cock twitched at the dangerous looks he was getting, but he didn’t dare test Gabriel.

 

His eyes lowered as he watched Gabriel take two fingers and lick at them, covering them in saliva. They were then pressed at Jack’s entrance and slowly pushed in, the stretch a delightful burn.

 

Jack cried out as he started to scissor and thrust them back and forth, holding his arms down to not dare stroke his cock.

“Keep making those pretty noises for me…~” Gabriel said, adding a third finger and curving upwards to search for Jack’s prostate.

 

After a few seconds, Jack cried out even louder and saw white, an orgasm slamming into him at the light touch of his prostate.

 

Gabriel smirked and started to thrust his fingers harder, watching as Jack cried out and begged while his cock spurted out white streams of cum that splattered across his chest and some on his cheek.

 

Jack was panting and crying, the orgasm barely doing anything to his still throbbing cock and aching body. He looked at Gabriel and moaned more, bucking up to try to get him to do something.

 

“Mmmmmm~……you look so delectable..~” Gabriel murmered, starting to line up the tip of his cock with Jack’s entrance.

 

“Please Gabriel….~” Jack begged, licking his lips and spreading his legs as far as he could. Gabriel huffed out and leaned down to Jack, pressing a kiss to his lips.

 

“ _Perfecc_ _íon_ _….~_ _”_ Gabriel mouthed at his lips before he pushed all the way into Jack.

 

The yell that came from Jack was almost piercing, and Gabriel pressed a fierce kiss to try and silence him.

 

He felt so full, so in bliss and could only hang onto Gabriel as he started to pump in and out, his large cock dragging and stretching him.

 

When they parted for air, Jack was moaning like a whore and begging Gabriel.

 

“Faster…..oh god yes~! Harder~!” He pleaded, mouthing at Gabriel’s neck and whining.

 

“Go ahead….~ Take what you want…~” Gabriel purred to him, angling his neck for Jack and thrusting harder.

 

Jack cried out, hazy as he bit down into Gabriel’s neck and drank. The blood was like ecstasy, spilling into his mouth and driving him crazier.

Gabriel growled when he felt those fangs puncture his neck, loving how the sting turned into pleasure, _loving how his mate was losing it._

Jack had to pull back for air and gasped, his second orgasm nearing again as Gabriel slammed into him over and over, his cock stretching him and filling him up so well.

 

“Are you going to cum again, _mi_ _ángel~?_ _”_ Gabriel asked, leaning back to hold Jack’s hips and slam into him deeper. Gabriel was feeling his own orgasm coming back as well, cock thickening and his control weakening with every thrust into Jack’s tight ass.

 

Jack was losing himself, his cock aching for another orgasm and throbbing a deep red. Precum was dripping down, it bouncing with every snap of Gabriel’s hips.

 

“Gabriel….oh yes…~! I’m gonna….ah~!” He cried out, his second orgasm hitting harder and he bit down on his lip, spilling blood as his fangs pierced through.

 

Gabriel yelled in unison as Jack’s ass clenched down on his cock, and with a few more shallow thrusts he was spilling into Jack, clenching his teeth at the intensity.

 

After a few seconds, Jack was able to open his eyes, his brow sweaty and chest heaving once again. Reaching up, he stroked Gabriel’s face and smiled.

 

Gabriel looked down at Jack, seeing the blood dribbling from the wound on his lip and snicker.

 

He leaned down and sucked on it, purring at the exquisite taste, much more delicious than even the oldest aged tequila.

 

Jack was coming down from his high, starting to kiss Gabriel back softly.

 

When Gabriel pulled back, their eyes connected and Jack was finding himself lost in those hypnotic burning red irises, just like he had before he switched.

 

“The blood on your snow white is beautiful….” Gabriel remarked, stroking Jack’s face and pulling his now softening cock out.

 

He laid beside Jack and nuzzled into his neck, breathing in his scent and pressing small kisses to his skin.

 

“Gabriel….?” Jack began.

 

“Yes, _mi amor?_ _”_ He asked, watching Jack turn to him and snuggle up to him.

 

“I’m sorry…..for running…” He said, slight tears forming at his eyes. He had never felt this before, such emotions flooding into him.

 

Gabriel laughed softly and nipped at Jack’s chin, holding him close in his broad arms.

 

“……you are fine, Jack…~” Gabriel muttered, leaning down to press a kiss to the bite marks on Jack’s neck.

 

“I promise….I won’t….ever…” Jack started, Gabriel then hushing him with a thumb to his lips.

 

“You have eternity to love me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the fic guys!! Thank you so much for reading through this and I hope you loved the art even more <3 
> 
> If ya'll want, please enjoy the Epilogue as well <3


	6. Epilogue: From the Ashes of Overwatch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws emotional confetti* <3

Jack flicked his visor off and then disengaged the mask portion, letting out a deep sigh and looking up at the large full moon. 

The small breeze that moved through his still snow white hair brought a slight chill across his dead skin, but he didn’t let it bother him.  
“You keep coming back every year, eh?” He heard a familiar voice. 

Jack didn’t even turn, closing his eyes and propping his rifle up against the large willow tree. 

“How could I not…..?” Jack muttered, letting his red eyes turn to the source of the voice. 

Ana was standing with her biotic rifle by her side, watching Jack carefully. It had been over twenty years since the explosion, but Ana knew Jack never forgave himself. 

She could tell from the pain in the bond she felt when Gabriel had passed. 

She could only imagine the pain Jack had endured, being mated and then….

Embraced with death….

“I’m sure he’d appreciate it….” Ana said, walking over to place a hand on Jack’s shoulder. 

“Did it hurt?” Jack asked.

Ana stepped back and wasn’t sure what he was asking, but then realized. 

“It did, but it was a flash. Like I had lost a brother in arms……a family member, wisped away.” Ana said, looking at Jack. He was staring at his wrist, exposed and tracing a familiar scar. 

“But…..it wasn’t like a ….mate bond..” Ana continued. 

She frowned and sighed.

“Promise me you’ll be ok.”

"....."

“I can’t make anyone anymore promises…..” 

 

Ana nodded and started to walk away, letting Jack have some time alone. As she looked up at the large moon, there was a small pang of feeling in her dead heart….almost like….

She shook her head continued back to the base, ignoring the long lost feeling. Her mate was worried sick, and she could tell.

Jack let out his own sigh and leaned against the large tree, the old familiar twinge of guilt and pain washing over him. 

Even though it had happened over twenty years ago, the pain was always fresh. Especially on this night. 

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t……keep my promise…” He said out loud, looking at the scar on his wrist. 

 

He then reached up to touch at the bite marks on his neck, feeling the old familiar burn. 

 

When he closed his eyes, he imagined Gabriel and himself, under the tree. Jack, after five years of being appointed to Strike Commander and Gabriel to Blackwatch, had taken him to the first date they had had in a long time. 

 

He remembered Gabriel sneering, telling him that he had work to do and that Jack did as well. 

But Gabriel had went silent after he saw the small little table, laid out with a plain white sheet and two shot glasses and the old tequila bottle set up. 

Jack felt small tears swelling, as that was the last night they had shared passionate love before…..

 

“Before the explosion.”

 

Jack’s eyes snapped open wide and he went to quick snap up his rifle, but halted when he saw the shadows appearing and forming into a familiar figure. 

“Reaper…..” Jack hissed, watching the smoke clear and the figure turn into the white-masked terrorist that had been plaguing him for a few years now. 

 

Jack twitched when Reaper took a step forward, almost drawing the gun again when Reaper drop his shotguns. 

 

‘What…..?’ Jack asked, confused. 

 

Reaper took another step forward and a clawed hand reached around to a satchel and threw it at Jack. 

 

Jack had to think quick and catch the satchel, feeling that there was something glass inside wrapped up. He looked at Reaper suspiciously, and then un-zipped the bag…

It was two shot glasses and a familiar almost empty bottle of tequila, bubble-wrapped.

 

“H-how….?” Jack started, hand shaking and looked up.

 

Reaper had gotten close, and Jack let a few tears fall down his face.

 

“If you’re here to kill me, do it fast.” Jack said, holding the bottles to his chest. He held his breath as Reaper started to reach out-

And then up towards the mask, clasping it and taking it off. 

 

“You and I….”

Jack couldn’t believe his eyes.

 

“….both know that that won’t happen….” 

 

Gabriel looked at him with those familiar red eyes, resting a clawed hand over the glasses that Jack was clutching to. 

 

“Now, how about a drink…..”

 

“Mi amante de la luna.”


End file.
